My Neighbor
by Black Key
Summary: "Ku rasa Minki sudah cukup besar untuk punya adik, jadi bagaimana kalau kita beri Minho dan Minki adik lagi?" SiBum, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Story 1: Prolog

Tittle: My Neighbor.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

Choi Minho SHINee.

Chap: Prolog of ThreeShort FF..

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Mpreg.

Rated: T-M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Yack! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali kalau aku memperkosamu. Kau berharap aku benar-benar memperkosamu?" Tanya Siwon sinis membuat Kibum bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dadanya._

_o0o_ Prolog _o0o_

Choi Siwon

Seorang pekerja kantoran biasa yang baru meniti karirnya dan seorang appa bagi bayi berusia kurang dari dua tahun.

Kim Kibum

Seorang arsitek muda yang cukup sukses.

Choi Minho

Anak dari adik Siwon yang hak asuhnya jatuh ke tangan Siwon.

Berawal dari tetangga , di hari dan waktu yang sama mereka pindah ke sebuah bangunan yang sama. Tinggal di satu atap yang sama walau berbeda lantai. Menjadi sahabat dekat, tak ada rasa canggung di antara mereka bahkan untuk menitipkan sang buah hati. Dan di akhiri dengan pernikahan. Siapa yang tahu sebuah malam yang tak di sangka-sangka akhirnya mengantarkan mereka kepelaminan, menjadi sebuah keluarga dan sepasang suami istri.

_o0o_

_"Berarti kau sering menyusuinya?" Tebak Kibum seraya menatah tawanya, Siwon menatap Kibum sesaat lalu mendesah pelan._

_"Dengan tubuhmu itu? Kau menyusui Minho?" Tanya Kibun lagi yang hampir tersedak karena menahan tawanya sambil menyesap birnya._

_"BERANINYA KAU MEMPERKOSAKU! SEKARANG KELUAR DARI DALAM RUMAHKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI!" Kesal Kibum memotong perkataan Siwon, baju yang di gunakannya belum terpasang dengan benar._

_"Kau! Beraninya kau menuduhku. Kau yang memperkosaku malam itu, kau yang memberiku bir, kau yang membuatku mabuk, kau yang meniduriku, kau yang merasuki tubuhku, kau yang..."_

_"Aku tak menghinamu tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya bukan. Tubuhmu itu rata, depan dan belakang sama saja. Tak ada kesan sexy-sexynya sama sekali. Bagusan juga tubuh yeoja walau dada mereka rata tapi lebih berisi dari pada milikmu. Untung saja saat kita melakukannya aku dalam keadaan mabuk, mana mau aku melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar." Ucap Siwon seraya menunjuk kearah dada Kibum sambil menyeringai sinis membuat Kibum tambah terbakar amarahnya._

_"Yack! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali kalau aku memperkosamu. Kau berharap aku benar-benar memperkosamu?" Tanya Siwon sinis membuat Kibum bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dadanya._

_"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SIWON?" Pekik Kibum histeris, dengan cepat ia segera menarik selimut tipis berwarna putih itu hingga menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka, "Kau! Kau memperkosaku lagi!" Ucap Kibum tak percaya seraya menatap horror kearah Siwon yang cuma bisa melongo di tubuh seperti itu._

_o0o_ To Be Contonue _o0o_


	2. My Neighbor: Chapter 1

Tittle: My Neighbor.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

Choi Minho SHINee.

Chap: 1 of 3.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Mpreg.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Yack! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali kalau aku memperkosamu. Kau berharap aku benar-benar memperkosamu?" Tanya Siwon sinis membuat Kibum bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dadanya._

_o0o_ Chapter 1 _o0o_

_Author Pov..._

Tiga bulan sudah Kibum pindah ke Seoul karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek muda. Saat itu ia pindah di hari dan waktu yang sama dengan tetangga bawah rumahnya yang seorang namja dengan satu anak berusia sekitar dua tahun kurang. Sebagai informasi saja, rumah yang saat ini Kibum sewa merupakan sebuah bangunan dua lantai. Kibum tinggal di lantai dua sedangkan di lantai satu di tinggali oleh Siwon tetangganya itu.

Kibum dan Siwon yang merupakan tetangga itu sudah sangat dekat, bahkan Siwon sering menitipkan anaknya pada Kibum di saat-saat Kibum memiliki waktu sengang seperti saat ini. Siwon sendiri awalnya tak enak menitipkan anaknya pada Kibum, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak mungkin membawa bayi berusia dua tahun kurang ke tempatnya bekerja bukan? Dan Minho yang tak lain adalah nama anak Siwon tak suka di titipkan di tempat penitipan anak. Minho susah untuk dekat dengan orang baru tapi entah kenapa terlihat berbeda saat bersama Kibum karena Minho cepat beradaptasi dengan namja

cantik tadi.

Kibum sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa ia selalu mau saat Siwon menitipkan anaknya itu. Padahal sejak dulu Kibum kurang suka pada anak kecil yang sangat rewel tapi dengan Minho sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena Minho bukan anak yang mudah rewel.

Awalnya Kibum sempat menduga-duga kenapa Siwon yang baru berusia 27 tahun itu sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia dua tahun dan tanpa istri lagi di sampingnya. Biasanya namja keturunan korea itu menikah di umur 30 tahun keatas jadi jangan salahkan Kibum kalau ia mulai mengira-ngira semua fakta yang ada.

Kibum sempat mengira istri Siwon sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Minho tapi tak ada satu pun bukti nyata Siwon pernah menikah dan akhirnya Kibum sempat mengira Minho itu hasil hubungan di luar nikah Siwon dengan seorang yeoja. Tapi ternyata semua perkiraan Kibum itu salah. Walau pun Minho memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan appa ternyata mereka bukan ayah dan akan kandung.

Minho itu anak dari adik Siwon dan suaminya yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat

kecelakaan lalu lintas. Untung saja Minho tidak sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Karena tak ada kerabat lain yang Minho punya akhirnya hak asuh atas Minho jatuh pada Siwon, sebenarnya masih ada saudara tertua Siwon tapi ia tinggal di China saat ini dan Siwon pun tak akan sudi membiarkan Minho di asuh oleh hyung-nya yang hidupnya saja terlalu bebas itu. Entah jadi apa Minho kelak bila ia menyerahkannya pada hyung-nya itu. Lagi pula Siwon cukup senang dengan keberadaan Minho di dekatnya walau pun sedikit menyusahkan tapi Siwon sangat menyukai anak-anak dan bermimpi ingin memiliki beberapa orang anak nanti setelah ia menikah.

"Minho-ah, kau benar-benar berat sekarang. Apa saja yang kau makan selama ini, hum? Apa appa-mu memberimu makanan sehat?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengendong Minho dan membawanya ke ruang, beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja menyuapi bayi berusia dua tahun kurang itu. Dengan perlahan Kibum membaringkan Minho di atas kasur lipat yang sengaja Kibum gelar di sana

sejak tadi pagi Siwon menitipkan bayi mengemaskan itu.

"Appa tak lama lagi pulang, jadi Minho bersabarlah. Temani hyung nonton saja ne." Ucap Kibum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping dengan tangan kanan sebagai penyangga kepalanya, Kibum berbaring di sebelah kiri Minho yang tengah asik bermain sendiri. Sesekali Kibum tersenyum atau merespon Minho saat melihat bayi kecil yang baru bisa berjalan tadi bermain di dekatnya.

"Minho mau apa sayang?" Tanya Kibum heran saat tiba-tiba Minho mendekatinya, memeluknya lalu menarik bahkan sedikit menyingkap kemeja birunya seolah-olah bayi kecil tadi sedang mencari sesuatu pada tubuh Kibum, "Aniya Minho, hyung bukan umma-mu dan hyung ini namja jadi tak punya susu." Ucap Kibum yang akhirnya tahu apa yang sedang Minho cari. Sepertinya Minho tadi ingin menyusu, pikir Kibum. Walau pun di larang, Minho tetap berusaha menyingkap baju Kibum untuk menemukan apa yang di carinya. Karena kasihan melihat kelakuan Minho yang mungkin sedang merindukan umma-nya itu akhirnya Kibum membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Setelah terbuka semua tanpa menunggu lagi Minho langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum dan mulai melunat nipple kanan Kibum seraya memainkan nipple kirinya dengan tangan kecilnya.

Kibum sesekali terkekeh geli atau mengeliatkan tubuhnya saat lidah atau gigi-gigi Minho yang baru tumbuh mengelitiki nipplenya tadi. Kibum tersenyum manis sambil mengusap rambut Minho saat bayi kecil tadi mulai menutup matanya.

_'Kasihan sekali Minho, pasti berat sekali menjadi dirinya yang sudah kehilangan banyak hal di usia sedini ini.'_ Ucap Kibum dalam hati seraya menatap wajah Minho.

_'Dia pasti merindukan umma-nya.'_ Tebak Kibum. Kibum mengecupi kepala Minho, tampak bayi kecil tadi mulai tertidur nyenyak tapi masih belum mau melepaskan nipple Kibum karena setiap kali Kibum mencoba melepaskannya kedua mata Minho pasti langsung terbuka walau pun ia tak menangis, _'Dia benar-benar merindukan umma-nya sepertinya. Tunggu! Kalau setiap kali Minho merindukan umma-nya dia akan melakukan hal ini berarti Minho sering menyusu pada Siwon.'_ Pikir Kibum sambil menatap horror pada Minho seraya membayangkan bayi mungil yang sedang menyusu padanya kini tengah menyusu di tubuh kekar Siwon. Kibum mengelenglan kepalanya dengan cepat saat ia sadar akan apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

_'Hais, ada-ada saja kau Kibum._' Ucap Kibum pada diri sendiri seraya menatap wajah tertidur Minho dan membelai pipinya. Kibum tetap membiarkan Minho menyusu padanya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur bersama bayi mungil tadi.

_o0o_

_Author Pov..._

Jam 11.15 malam akhirnya Siwon sampai di depan rumahnya. Acara kantor tadi benar-benar sangat lama sampai-sampai ia baru pulang jam segini, untung saja ia menitipkan Minho pada Kibum bukan di penitipan anak jadi selama acara berlangsung ia tak terlamu cemas. Siwon benar-benar merasa beruntung karena Kibum mau menolongnya menjaga Minho. Yah, walau pun sebenarnya ia sedikit tak enak harus menganggu waktu libur tetangganya itu.

Tanpa singgah ke rumahnya dulu Siwon langsung naik ke lantai atas untuk melihat keadaan Minho sekalian menjemputnya pulang. Siwon tak perlu menekan bel rumah Kibum terlebih dahulu karena pintu rumah namja cantik tadi tidak terkunci hanya tertutup saja. Kibum sengaja melakukannya agar Siwon bisa langsung masum ke dalam rumahnya dan menemui Minho.

Siwon membuka pintu dengan perlahan takut menganggu penghuninya yang siapa tahu saja sudah tertidur lelap bersama anaknya. Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu tadi lagi lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu Kibum.

Sesaat Siwon tertegun mendapati pemandangan di depannya kini. Dimana Kibum tengah tertidur dengan baju yang terbuka dan menampakan dadanya yang putih serta Minho yang tengah menyusu pada Kibum. Ketertegunan Siwon tak berlangsung lama, ia langsung sadar saat Kibum mengeliat pelan dan membuka matanya.

"Siwon," Ucap Kibum sedikit kaget lalu dengan perlahan mendudukan dirinya agar Minho tak terbangun dan mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka.

"Maaf membangunkanmu." Ucap Siwon tak enak hati seraya menaruh tas kerja dan kantong berlogo minimarket yang dibawanya ke atas sofa.

"Tak apa, kau baru datang?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang kini tengah mendekati Minho dan mengecup kening anaknya tadi.

"Ya, aku baru saja sampai. Apa Minho baru tidur?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Tidak, ia tidur setelah makan malam tadi. Apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum apa mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap kearah Siwon sambil bersender pada sofa.

"Aniya, tak usah. Aku sudah makan saat acara di kantor tadi," Ucap Siwon sambil mendekati Kibum dan duduk di samping kanan namja cantik tadi, "Ah, kau mau minum?" Tanya Siwon sambil meraih kantong plastik yang berada di atas sofa yang menjadi sandarannya dengan Kibum. Siwon memberi Kibum beberapa kaleng bir yang tadi di belinya. Kibum mengambil satu dan mulai menyesal isinya, mereka minum bersama sambil sedikit berbagi cerita.

"Gomawo sudah menjaga Minho seharian ini, aku tak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana. Hari ini sangat penting bagi karir ku di kantor. Untung saja ada kau yang bisa menjaga Minho selama seharian penuh. Minho tak pernah mau bila di titikan lama di penitipan anak, dia pasti akan sangat rewel jadinya beda sekali bila denganmu." Jelas Siwon santai seraya menatap kearah Minho yang tertidur nyenyak lalu kembali menyesap isi kaleng birnya.

"Tak masalah, lagian aku tak ada kerjaan hari ini. Dari pada sendirian dan bermalas-malasan lebih baik bila aku mengasuh anakmu bukan. Kita kan tetangga jadi sudah sewajarnya bila saling membantu, suatu saat juga pasti aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu sebagai tetanggaku." Balas Kibum yang tengah asik meminum birnya.

"Ne, tapi sekali lagi gomawo." Ucap Siwon.

"Gewenchana." Balas Kibum santai, "Ah ya, tadi Minho seperti sedang merindukan umma-nya jadi dia... Apa dia sering begitu?" Tanya Kibum sedikit mengantung tapi Siwon cukup paham dengan apa yang Kibum maksudkan.

"Ne, dia memang sering begitu. Kalau tidak begitu ia tak akan bisa tidur sama sekali." Jelas Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Berarti kau sering menyusuinya?" Tebak Kibum seraya menatah tawanya, Siwon menatap Kibum sesaat lalu mendesah pelan.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Siwon santai sambil menyesap kaleng bir keduanya yang hampir kosong.

"Dengan tubuhmu itu? Kau menyusui Minho?" Tanya Kibun lagi yang hampir tersedak karena menahan tawanya sambil menyesap birnya.

"Ne." Jawab Siwon lalu mendesah panjang. Kibum tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya hingga akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Siwon sedikit kesal, "Yack! Berhenti mentertawakanku. Kau kira aku mau melakukan itu semua? Kalau bukan karena Minho mana mau aku melakukannya." Jelas Siwon sambil menatap Kibum tajam tapi yang di tatap masih saja terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh." Balas Kibum yang masih terus tertawa membuat Siwon kesal.

"Yack! Hentikan tawamu itu nanti Minho terbangun!" Seru Siwon yang tak dihiraukan oleh Kibum yang masih terus tertawa, "Yack! Berhenti tertawa!" Kesal Siwon yang berusaha menutup mulut Kibum dengan tangannya tapi Kibum mengelak hingga akhirnya posisi mereka kini bisa dikatakan sedikit berani dengan Kibum terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan terlentang dan Siwon berada di atasnya, bahkan wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat hingga Kibum mau pun Siwon bisa merasakan nafas pasangan masing-masing menerpa wajah mereka.

Siwon menatap ke dalam mata Kibum tajam begitu pula dengan Kibum. Keduanya mulai terlihat mabuk karena beberapa kaleng bir yang mereka nikmati tadi hingga tanpa sadar siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu kini bibir mereka sudah saling melumat satu sama lain dengan liar, bahkan kancing baju keduanya sudah terbuka semua menampakan tubuh bagian atas mereka.

"Aaahhh..." Erang Kibum saat Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mulai mencumbui lehernya memberinya beberapa tanda berwarna merah keunguan di sana dan di tempat lain seperti bahu dan dadanya seraya memainkab kedua nipplenya yang sudah menegang.

"Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhhh..." Suara erangan Kibum membahanan di dalam ruangan memecahkan kesunyian malam saat bibir Siwon bermain di nipplenya. Siwon mengemut nipple kanan Kibum seperti Minho sebelumnya seraya memainkan nipple kirinya dengan tangan dan mengesek-gesekan bagian selatan tubuh mereka yang sudah sejak tadi menegang.

Kedua namja ini sudah benar-benar di bawah pengaruh alkohol sampai-sampai tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menolak perlakuan satu sama lain. Bahkan saat Siwon mencoba membuka celana Kibum pun namja cantik tadi tak melawan sama sekali yang ada Kibum malah membantu Siwon menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

"Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaaahhh... aaaahhh..." Erang Kibum saat Siwon meremas dan mengocok miliknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya Siwon memasukan milik Kibum tadi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhhh... aaahhh... aaahhh..." Erang Kibum seraya menjambak rambut Siwon karena tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang di berikan bibir Siwon pada kejantanannya.

"Aaahhh... aaahhh... AARGGHHTT..." Pekik Kibum sambil meringis kecil saat Siwon memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam holenya. Rasa sakit tak lama ia rasakan karena Siwon terus mengulum miliknya seraya mengerakan jarinya di dalam hole Kibum.

"Aaahhh... aaahh... uuggghh... ooihhh... aaahhh..." Erangan Kibum semakin jelas terdengar hingga tak lama ia mengerang panjang dan mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam mulut Siwon yang langsung di telan oleh namja tampan tadi hingga habis tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun, bahkan Siwon masih tetap mengulum milik Kibum beberapa saat sebelum ia menyudahinya seraya mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam hole Kibum.

Tubuh Kibum lemas seketika dengan nafas yang tak teratur paska klimaks pertamanya tadi. Siwon menatap wajah Kibum yang memerah lalu menatap tubuh polosnya yang bermandikan keringat sambil membuka gesper dan menurunkan resleting celananya dengan sedikit buru-buru. Siwon menurunkan sedikit celana beserta dalamannya membuat miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna terbebaskan, setelahnya Siwon mengocok miliknya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kedua paha Kibum lebar-lebar memperlihatkan hole namja cantik tadi yang bekedut-kedut minta segera di masuki. Siwon mengarahkan miliknya yang jauh lebih besar dari pada milik Kibum tadi ke pintu masuk Kibum dan tanpa ragu Siwon memasukan miliknya.

"UGH!" Erang Kibum dengan tubuh yang sedikig melengkung saat Siwon menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam satu kali hentakan kasar.

"Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaaahhh... aaahhh..." Erang Kibum saat Siwon mulai mengerakan tubuhnya mengangikan rasa sakit Kibum dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat tiap kali ujung milik Siwon mengenai prostatnya.

"Aaahhh... aaahh... aaahhh... aaahhh..." Siwon terus melakukannya, menghentakan dengan kasar dan dalam miliknya pada hole sempit Kibum membuat sang namja cantik terus mengerang tiada henti hingga akhirnya satu lenguhan panjang terdengar keluar dari bibir Kibum dan Siwon.

Kibum klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, tubuhnya penuh dengan cairannya sediri kini. Bahkan cairannya juga mengenai tubuh Siwon. Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menembakan seluruh spermanya jauh ke dalam tubuh Kibum hingga Kibum bisa merasakan cairan hangat tadi di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan deras dan banyak. Keduanya tampak kelelahan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kibum membuat sedikit cairan Siwon keluar dari hole Kibum. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum. Karena kelelahan Kibum dan Siwon pun tertidur dalam keadaan yang saling mendekap satu sama lain.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 01 November 2012, 06.25 AM.


	3. My Neighbor: Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

_Kibum klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, tubuhnya penuh dengan cairannya sediri kini. Bahkan cairannya juga mengenai tubuh Siwon. Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menembakan seluruh spermanya jauh ke dalam tubuh Kibum hingga Kibum bisa merasakan cairan hangat tadi di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan deras dan banyak. Keduanya tampak kelelahan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kibum membuat sedikit cairan Siwon keluar dari hole Kibum. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum. Karena kelelahan Kibum dan Siwon pun tertidur dalan keadaan yang saling mendekap satu sama lain._

_o0o_

Tittle: My Neighbor.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

Choi Minho SHINee.

Chap: 2 of 3.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Mpreg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Yack! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali kalau aku memperkosamu. Kau berharap aku benar-benar memperkosamu?" Tanya Siwon sinis membuat Kibum bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dadanya._

_o0o_ Chapter 2 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Pagi hari mulai datang, sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan dari kelah-kelas jendela yang masih tertutup. Kibum yang sejak tadi tertidur mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu lelah pagi ini. Dengan perlahan Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengerang sakit seraya memegangi pinggangnya. Kibum baru sadar ada yang aneh saat itu, ia tidur tanpa busana dan banyak cairan putih yang mengental di sekitar tubuhnya. Kibum terdiam dan mulai memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"KKYYYYAAAAA!" Teriak Kibum lantang setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Teriakannya tadi sukses membangunkan Minho yang masih tertidur dan membuatnya menangis kencang. Tangisan Minho pun sukses membangunkan Siwon yang tertidur memunggungi Kibum.

"Waeyo, kenapa sayang?" Tanya Siwon setengah tertidur dengan tangan yang meraba-raba sampingnya mencari keberadaan Minho tapi bukan Minho yang di sentuhnya melainkan paha Kibum yang penuh dengan cairan cinta mereka semalan.

"PERVERT!" Teriak Kibum sambil melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi Siwon yang sukses menyadarkan namja tampan tadi dari alam mimpinya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon ingin protes tapi tertahan saat ia melihat tubuh polos Kibum di depannya.

"JANGAN TATAP AKU SEPERTI ITU, PERVERT!" Marah Kibum saat Siwon menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut yang mengangga lebar, dengan cepat Kibum memungguti pamaiannya dan memakainya dengan asalan begitu juga dengan Siwon. Setelahnya Siwon langsung menenagkan Minho yang menangis meninggalkan Kibum yang sibuk dengan pakaian yang ia pasang dengan salah-salah saking paniknya.

"Kibum sebenarnya..."

"BERANINYA KAU MEMPERKOSAKU! SEKARANG KELUAR DARI DALAM RUMAHKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI!" Kesal Kibum memotong perkataan Siwon, baju yang di gunakannya belum terpasang dengan benar.

"Tapi Kibum..."

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Husir Kibun sambil melemparkan semua barang-barang Siwon keluar dari rumahnya. Kibum membanting pintu rumahnya tepat di depan Siwon wajah Siwon yang menyiraktak ketidak mengertian. Siwon masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kibum selama beberapa saat sebelum otaknya berjalan dengan baik, kejutan di pagi hari tadi ternyata sempat membuat pikirannya error sesaat.

_o0o_

_Author Pov..._

Lebih dari dua minggu berlalu sejak hari dimana hal paling memalukan bagi Siwon dan Kibum terjadi, dan sejak saat itu pula keduanya mulai saling menghindari. Kibum masih kesal dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya menurut Kibum semua kasalahan ada pada Siwon, Siwon lah yang sudah memperkosanya malam itu membuat ia tak bisa kemana-mana sehari kemudian. Sedangkan bagi Siwon hal yang terjadi saat itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan, bisa-bisanya ia melakukan sex dengan seorang namja. Oh demi apa, Siwon masih suka yang namanya yeoja sexy apa lagi bila mereka tanpa pakaian bukan namja bugil seperti saat itu. karena rasa malunyalah yang membuat Siwon menghindari Kibum selama beberapa hari tapi akhirnya Siwon mulai sadar kalau semua kesalahan bukan ada pada dirinya, bukankah saat itu mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk jadi Kibum tak berhak hanya menyalahkan dirinya seorang.

Hari ini Siwon sengaja pulang lebih awal dari kantornya, ia sengaja menunggu Kibum di depan rumahnya, Siwon tahun Kibum belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya karena itulah ia memutuskan menunggu Kibum bersama Minho. Ia ingin mengakhiri semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka. Siwon tak ingin Kibum terus menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh setiap kali mereka berpas-pasan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sudah sejam Siwon menunggu di depan rumah Kibum tapi namja berwajah cantik tadi tak juga menunjukan keberadaannya, Minho sampai tertidur di dalam gendongannya saat ia bawa menunggu Kibum. Tak lama akhirnya orang yang di tunggu-tunggu pun datang, Kibum yang awalnya pulang dengan wajah cerah langsung memasang wajah kesalnya saat ia menemukan sosok Siwon yang sedang mengendong Minho di depan rumahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Siwon, Kibum terus melangkah seolah-olah ia tak melihat sosok Siwon di sana.

"Kibum." Panggil Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada namja cantik tadi. Kibum tak menghiraukannya, ia malah dengan santainya membuka pintu rumahnya dan berniat masuk ke dalam kalau saja Siwon tak langsung menahan tangannya, "Kibum jangan acuhkan aku." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan lengan kanan Kibum, Kibum langsung menepis tangan Siwon tadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku, namja mesum." Ucap Kibum sinis.

"Berhenti menyebutku mesum, aku tak seperti apa yang kau katakan." Balas Siwon tak terima, Kibum membalikan tubuhnya menatap kearah Siwon dengan tatapan menusuknya yang terkesan sinis dan tajam.

"Kalau bukan mesum lalu apa namanya? Kau lupa beberapa hari yang lalu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Kau memperkosaku! Kau bukan hanya mesum tapi juga menyimpang." Sindir Kibum membuat Siwon mulai kesal. Dia datang kemari baik-baik untuk berdamai bukan untuk saling adu mulut seperti ini, tapi kalau sudah begini jadinya mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak suka dengan kata-kata Kibum tadi yang menyindirnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mesum! Dan aku tak pernah memperkosamu!" Balas Siwon tak terima.

"Tak pernah memperkosaku? lalu kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu apa?" tanya Kibum tak kalah sinis dari perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi Tuan Kim Kibum, aku tak pernah memperkosamu! Malam itu kita sama-sama mabuk, aku atau pun kau tak ada yang mengingat kejadiannya bukan. Siapa tahu malah kau yang malam itu merayu dan memperkosaku." Balas Siwon tak kalah sinis dengan perkataan Kibum.

"Kau! Kau menuduhku menyimpang?" Kesal Kibum.

"Aniya, aku tak berkata seperti itu. Kau saja yang merasa." Balas Siwon angkuh.

"Kau! Beraninya kau menuduhku. Kau yang memperkosaku malam itu, kau yang memberiku bir, kau yang membuatku mabuk, kau yang meniduriku, kau yang merasuki tubuhku, kau yang..."

"Berhenti! Jangan hanya menyalahkanku terus, memang aku yang mengajakmu minum tapi bukan berarti aku sengaja membuatmu mabuk untuk menidurimu. Aku tak sepicik itu Kibum." Potong Siwon kesal atas semua tuduhan-tuduhan Siwon.

"Siapa yang tahu Siwon, kau pasti sengajakan waktu itu membuatku mabuk untuk meniduriku." Balas Kibum tak terima.

"Aku tak pernah berniat seperti itu Kibum. Untuk apa aku menidurimu, kau pikir aku gay? Aku masih normal Kibum, aku masih menyukai yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sexy bukan namja yang depan dan belakangnya rata sepertimu." Balas Siwon ketus dan menyidir Kibum telak.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau menghina tubuhku setelah sebelumnya kau sempat merasakannya." Kesal Kibum seraya menatap Siwon tajam dan di balas dengan tatapan tajam pula oleh Siwon.

"Aku tak menghinamu tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya bukan. Tubuhmu itu rata, depan dan belakang sama saja. Tak ada kesan sexy-sexynya sama sekali. Bagusan juga tubuh yeoja walau dada mereka rata tapi lebih berisi dari pada milikmu. Untung saja saat kita melakukannya aku dalam keadaan mabuk, mana mau aku melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar." Ucap Siwon seraya menunjuk kearah dada Kibum sambil menyeringai sinis membuat Kibum tambah terbakar amarahnya.

"Jelas saja dadaku rata bodoh karena ini namja bukan yeoja. Aku benar-benar sial bertemu denganmu. Aish, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau punya penyimpangan seksualitas." Balas Kibum mencemo'oh Siwon membuat Siwon bertambah kesal saja.

"Yack! Aku ini masih normal, sudah ku katakan bukan aku masih menyukai yeoja-yeoja bertubuh sexy bukan namja berdada rata sepertimu." Balas Siwon lagi, Kibum menatapnya semakin tajam tapi ia malah memasang wajah angkuhnya seolah-olah tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kalau kau memang masih normal kenapa kau memperkosaku?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku tak memperkosamu, Kibum." jawab Siwon kesal.

"Kau memperkosaku malam itu, Siwon." Balas Kibum kekeh.

"Aku tidak pernah memperkosamu Kibum." Balas Siwon tak terima.

"Kau memperkosaku." Balas Kibum lagi.

"Yack! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali kalau aku memperkosamu. Kau berharap aku benar-benar memperkosamu?" Tanya Siwon sinis membuat Kibum bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dadanya.

"Aku berkata begitu karena kau memang benar-benar melakukannya padaku." Balas Kibum yang masih menjaga jaraknya dari Siwon. Siwon mengendus kesal, ingin rasanya ia mencekik leher namja di depannya saat ini saking kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi berpirilaku seolah-olah kalau aku memperkosamu akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu. Kau namja bukan?" tanya Siwon santai seraya menatap Kibum datar.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan." balas Kibum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar namja apa yang perlu kau takutkan? Kau bukan yeoja yang bisa hamil setelah kita melakukan hubungan intim." Jelas Siwon.

"Memang sih tapi kan..."

"Waeyo? Kau takut? Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar yeoja lagi jadi kau ketakutan akan hamil anakku nantinya. Kau tak perlu takut, aku bukan namja brengsek yang main pergi begitu saja setelah menanamkan benihku. Kalau kau memang hamil katakan padaku, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Siwon memotong perkataan Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi mendengus kesal.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tak akan hamil setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu karena aku namja bukan yeoja." Balas Kibum sinis.

"Kalau memang begitu lalu apa yang kau risaukan? Tak bisakah kita melupakan semua yang telah terjadi? Anggap saja semua itu tak pernah terjadi di antara kita." Jelas Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berdamai, Kibum tampak memikirkan perkataan Siwon dengan serius.

"Ne baiklah, mari kita lupakan semua yang telah terjadi dan anggap semua tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Ucap Kibum akhirnya seraya menyambut uluran tangan Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi tersenyum senang.

"Nah bukankah begini lebih baik. Kenapa tak dari tadi saja begini, kita jadi tak perlu bertengkar tak jelas seperti tadi bukan. Dan kita tak perlu saling menghina." Ucap Siwon membuat Kibum tersenyum malu mengingat pertengkaran kecil yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau yang memulai pertengkarannya Siwon." Ucap Kibum yang tak ingin di salahkan.

"Come on Kibum, jangan memulai pertengkaran yang baru." Ucap Siwon membuat Kibum tertawa pelan, "Tapi tadi aku berkata jujur lho, kalau kau sampai hamil katakan padaku." Ucap Siwon bercanda sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum.

"Choi Siwon!" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Ne, Ne, Kibum, hanya bercanda saja." Ucap Siwon membuat Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau singah ke rumahku? Di luar terlalu dingin dan Minho juga sedang tidur tak sebaiknya kau taruh dia di ranjang?" tanya Kibum seraya menatap kearah Minho yang berada di dalam gendongan Siwon terlelap dalam tidurnya bahkan saat Kibum dan Siwon saling adu mulut dengan nada tinggi pun Minho masih tetap asik di alam mimpinya seolah-olah tak akan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Tak perlu, aku sedang menunggu pesanan kue-ku datang. Kau datanglah ke rumah nanti malam, kita makan malam bersama di rumahku. Hari ini usia Minho genap dua tahun, kau mau merayakannya bersama?" Tawar Siwon pada Kibum.

"Benarkah? Wah, dia semakin tumbuh besar saja. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang kalau Minho berulang tahun, kenapa tak dari kemarin-kemarin saja agar aku bisa menyiapkan kado special untuknya." Protes Kibum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu kalau selama dua minggu lebih ini kita saling menghindar?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kibum salah tingkah.

"Hehehe, Kau benar juga Siwon." ucap Kibum seraya mengelus tengkuknya perlahan, "Aku ingin memberikan Minho kado." ucap Kibum lagi.

"Kau bisa memberikannya di lain hari Kibum asal nanti malam kau datang ke rumah. Kita makan malam bersama." Ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Baiklah, aku pasti datang memenuhi undanganmu itu." Balas Kibum sopan.

"Aku tunggu jam tujuh malam, ne." Ucap Siwon.

"Ne, aku akan datang sebelum jam tujuh untuk membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya." Balas Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada Siwon yang di balas pula oleh namja tampan tadi.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti malam lagi." Ucap Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum Siwon dan Minho beranjak dari tempanya kembali ke rumah mereka. Setelah sosok Siwon tak terlihat lagi kibum langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap memenuhi undangan Siwon tadi sambil memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia belikan untuk Minho nantinya.

_o0o _

_Author Pov..._

Jam 06.38 malam Kibum keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan baju santai lalu beranjak ke rumah Siwon untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari namja tampan yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Kibum menekal bel beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pintu rumah di buka oleh sang pemilik. Kibum tersenyum manis pada Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam rumah namja tampan tadi setelah di persilahkan.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat datangnya?" Tanya Kibum sambil melirik ke sekeliling ruang tamu Siwon yang di hias sederhana.

"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai menghangatkan makanan yang tadi soreku pesan. Duduklah dulu, aku mau menyiapkan makanannya dulu." Ucap Siwon yang langsung meninggalkan Kibum yang langsung menghampiri Minho yang sedang asik bermain sendiri di dekat TV. Tak lama Siwon kembali dengan banyak hidangan yang ia bawa dan susun di meja kecil di depan TV.

"Kau membawa ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil meraih sebotol wine merah yang tadi di letakkan Kibum di atas meja. Kibum melirik Siwon lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan kembali bermain dengan Minho yang kini ada di atas pangkuannya, "Ini acara ulang tahun anak berusian dua tahun Kibum dan kau malah menghadiahinya sebotol wine?" Tanya Siwon sambil melirik kearah Kibum yang sedang menciumi perut Minho membuat bayi berusia genap dua tahun itu tertawa geli.

"Jangan salah paham Siwon. Tadi saat aku baru turun ada kurir barang yang datang dan memberiku sebotol wine itu. Sebenarnya itu dari costomerku di kantor, mungkin sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas kerjaku selama ini. Aku sedang malas balik ke rumah lagi jadi aku membawanya kemari saja." Jelas Kibum tak ingin Siwon salah paham, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Semua sudah siap, kemarilah kita mulai acaranya." Ucap Siwon kepada Kibum yang langsung membawa Minho mendekatinya. Mereka bertiga pun memulai acara kecil-kecilan itu di mulai dengan meniup kue ulang tahun Minho bersama, foto bersama sebagai kenang-kenang lalu makan-makan hingga akhirnya Minho tertidur di dalam dekapan Kibum.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 01 November 2012, 01.09 PM.

Dean senyum-senyum baca semua comment di ff ini karena 99,99% pasti menyinggung soal Siwon yang nyusuin Minho & 80% menyinggung soal SiBum yang Making Love di dekat Minho. Kau kecil-kecil sudah ternodai Oppa #Tepuk" .

Mianhae kalau di ff Dean masih banyak Typo.a itu karena Dean paling males baca ulang ff yang udah di buat #Grin. Kalau soal alur yang terlalu cepat, maklum aja habis ff ringan sih. FF.a kependekan? Huft... ini aja tuh ngumpulin mood.a susah di suruh buat yg panjang", buat segini aja udh ngehabisin waktu luang lebih dari 2 jam (Cuma ngetik blm termasuk mikirin idecerita, inspirasi n alur.a...)

Q: SiBum nanti pacaran ga?  
A: Lihat nanti saja, tergantung gimana keadaan Kibum selanjutnya. Tapi sepertinya pacaran, tapi lagi... Setelah inikah ahahah #DiTimpukKibumOppa.

Q: Apa SiBum NC-an ga sadar?  
A: Yups... Mereka lagi mabuk #NgumpulinKaleng"BeerBekasSiBum.

Q: Bentuk rumah.a SiBum?  
A: Mereka tuh tinggal di satu bangunan (Kaya rumah susun bgtu tp cuma dua lantai), Siwon tinggal di bawan sedangkan Kibum di lantai atas.a (Kibum tuh kaya tingga di rooftop gtu, haduh jadi ngebayangin Si Jidat lebar di Rooftop Prince #DiTabokMaYoochun)

Q: SiBum nyusuin Minho emang keluar susu.a?  
A: Jelas aja kagalah, anggap aja Minho lagi ngempeng.

Q: Kapan Seme Island Update?  
A: Huft... Di semua comment ff q pasti ada pertanyaan seperti itu. Okey, Seme Island bakal Dean Update kalau Broken & My Neighbor udah tamat, jadi di tunggu saja. Seme Island yang udh update itu Prolog + 20 Chap, & yang belum di update itu Chap 21-26, May be 26 Chap + 2 atau 3 Chap = End. Di tunggu ne!

Terakhir... Mohon Comment.a, Arigatogozaimasu.! #DeepBow.


	4. My Neighbor: Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

_Jam 06.38 malam Kibum keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan baju santai lalu beranjak ke rumah Siwon untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari namja tampan yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Kibum menekal bel beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pintu rumah di buka oleh sang pemilik. Kibum tersenyum manis pada Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam rumah namja tampan tadi setelah di persilahkan._

_"Apa aku terlalu cepat datangnya?" Tanya Kibum sambil melirik ke sekeliling ruang tamu Siwon yang di hias sederhana._

_"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai menghangatkan makanan yang tadi soreku pesan. Duduklah dulu, aku mau menyiapkan makanannya dulu." Ucap Siwon yang langsung meninggalkan Kibum yang langsung menghampiri Minho yang sedang asik bermain sendiri di dekat TV. Tak lama Siwon kembali dengan banyak hidangan yang ia bawa dan susun di meja kecil di depan TV._

_"Kau membawa ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil meraih sebotol wine merah yang tadi di letakkan Kibum di atas meja. Kibum melirik Siwon lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan kembali bermain dengan Minho yang kini ada di atas pangkuannya, "Ini acara ulang tahun anak berusian dua tahun Kibum dan kau malah menghadiahinya sebotol wine?" Tanya Siwon sambil melirik kearah Kibum yang sedang menciumi perut Minho membuat bayi berusia genap dua tahun itu tertawa geli._

_"Jangan salah paham Siwon. Tadi saat aku baru turun ada kurir barang yang datang dan memberiku sebotol wine itu. Sebenarnya itu dari costomerku di kantor, mungkin sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas kerjaku selama ini. Aku sedang malas balik ke rumah lagi jadi aku membawanya kemari saja." Jelas Kibum tak ingin Siwon salah paham, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mengerti._

_"Semua sudah siap, kemarilah kita mulai acaranya." Ucap Siwon kepada Kibum yang langsung membawa Minho mendekatinya. Mereka bertiga pun memulai acara kecil-kecilan itu di mulai dengan meniup kue ulang tahun Minho bersama, foto bersama sebagai kenang-kenang lalu makan-makan hingga akhirnya Minho tertidur di dalam dekapan Kibum._

_o0o_

Tittle: My Neighbor.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

Choi Minho SHINee.

Chap: 3 of 3.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Mpreg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Yack! Kenapa kau ngotot sekali kalau aku memperkosamu. Kau berharap aku benar-benar memperkosamu?" Tanya Siwon sinis membuat Kibum bergerak mundur dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dadanya._

_o0o_ Chapter 3 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

"Baringkan saja Minho di sini Kibum." Ucap Siwon yang mengelar kasur lipat di samping meja tempat mereka makan tadi. Kibum pun menidurkan Minho dengan perlahan di sana, bayi kecil tadi mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan saat Kibum meletakkan tubuhnya.

"Dia manis sekali saat tertidur." Puji Kibum sambil mengelus kepala Minho.

"Ne, kau benar dia memang sangat manis tapi sayang kehidupannya tak terlalu baik." Ucap Siwon seraya menyelimuti tubuh kecil Minho dengan selimut bergambar kerokeropi miliknya.

"Dia sudah kehilangan banyak hal di usia yang terlalu dini." Sahut Kibum, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan, "Tapi aku yakin kau bisa mengantikan semua kehilangannya itu Siwon. Kau sangat baik dan kurasa kau akan menjadi appa yang baik pula untuk Minho nanti." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

"Ya semoga saja, ku harap ia bahagia bersamaku." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap kearah Kibum.

"Dia pasti bahagia bersamamu." Balas Kibum yang beranjak duduk di samping Siwon dan kembali melahat cake-nya yang tadi sempat terlantarkan, "Ah ya, kau mau mencicipi wine pemberian dari klienku tadi?" tanya Kibum yang teringat dengan wine-nya, Kibum mengambil botol wine tadi dan menyodorkannya di depan Siwon.

"Boleh, tunggu ku ambilkan gelas dulu." ucap Siwon yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. tak lama Siwon kembali dengan dua gelas kaca di tangannya dan sebuah pembuka tutup wine, "Kau sering mendapat kiriman wine dari klienmu?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuka tutup botol wine tadi dan menunangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Siwon memberikan satu gelas pada Kibum.

"Tidak juga, tergantung siapa klienku sih. Terkadang mereka memberiku benda-benda lainnya seperti beberapa kilo danging sapi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu." Ucap Kibum sambil menghirup wangi wine di dalam gelasnya lalu meneguk habis isi gelasnya tadi.

"Begitu, enak sekali menjadi dirimu kalau begitu." Ucap Siwon membuat Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Siwon? Kulihat banyak botol wine di dapurmu. Apa kau sering minum?" Tanya Kibum yang kembali meneguk isi gelasnya yang baru di isi oleh Siwon sambil melahap cake miliknya.

"Ya lumayan sering, tapi dulu sebelum ada Minho. Kalau sekarang bahaya aku sering-sering minum sedangkan di dekatku ada bayi." Jelas Siwon sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ahahah, ne benar juga. Bisa-bisa kau menelantarkannya saat kau hangover." Sindir Kibum pelan tapi Siwon hanya menangapinya dengan senyuman tipis di bibir, "Oh ya Siwon, sudah berapa lama kau dan minho bersama?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Belum lama sebenarnya sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh bulanan." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Berarti adikmu meninggal belum lama ini ne?" Tanya Kibum lagi membuat Siwon terdiam, tampaknya pertanyaan Kibum tadi membuat Siwon sedih. Siwon memang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu jadi jelas bukan dia akan sangat sedih bila mengingat kematian sang adik, "Maaf sepertinya aku salah bicara. Lupakan saja pertanyaan bodohku tadi." Ucap Kibum tak enak pada Siwon.

"Tak apa, kau tak salah apa-apa kok. Lagi pula kejadian itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu terjadi." Ucap Siwon sedikit canggung, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Sudah-sudah jangan di pikirkan sebaiknya kau minum lagi." Ucap Siwon yang kembali mengisi gelas kosong Kibum dengan cairan berwarna merah gelap tadi yang mengandung alkohol lumayan tinggi.

_o0o_

_Author Pov..._

Kicauan burung terdengar begitu nyaring pagi ini membangunkan sepasang namja yang masih nyenyak tertidur dan berkelana di alam mimpi mereka. Satu dari namja tadi mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat cahaya mentari pagi mengusik tidurnya. Namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Siwon segera mendudukan tubuhnya sambil mengerang pelan karena rasa sakit di kepalanya yang begitu terasa, tampaknya semalam ia terlalu banyak minum. Erangan pelan dan pergerakan Siwon tampaknya sedikit menganggu namja cantik yang tertidur di samping, namja cantik tadi pun segera membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Ugh, sakit sekali." Ucap Kibum sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon karena semalam mereka terlalu banyak minum bahkan keduanya sukses menghabiskan sebotol wine berdua saja.

"Kibum?" Ucap Siwon pelan saat ia mendapati Kibum berada di sampingnya.

"Siwon?" balas Kibum yang akhirnya bisa menatap sosok Siwon dengan jelas. Kibum dan Siwon sempat terdiam sesaat menatapi tubuh mereka. Sepertinya kejadian yang pernah terjadi terulang kembali. Siwon dan Kibum melakukan hubungan intim lagi dan itu terbukti dengan tubuh mereka yang polos dan hanya di tutupi oleh selembar selimut saja. Bahkan di tubuh mereka tercetak jelas tanda-tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang tak akan mudah hilang dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU SIWON?" Pekik Kibum histeris, dengan cepat ia segera menarik selimut tipis berwarna putih itu hingga menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka, "Kau! Kau memperkosaku lagi!" Ucap Kibum tak percaya seraya menatap horror kearah Siwon yang cuma bisa melongo di tubuh seperti itu.

"Siapa juga yang memperkosamu, jangan menuduhku sembarangan." Kilah Siwon tak terima di tubuh oleh Kibum.

"Kalau kau tak melakukannya lalu bagaimana kita bisa seperti ini? Bahkan lubangku terasa sakit, sudah pasti bukan kau yang memperkosaku." Tuduh Kibum sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Kita semalam sama-sama mabuk jadi siapa yang tahu. Aish, seharusnya aku ingat untuk tak pernah lagi minun denganmu." Ucap Siwon dengan nada kesalnya.

"Kau tak usah mengelak, akui saja kalau kau menyukaiku makanya kau melakukan ini semua bukan." Tuduh Kibum lagi membuat Siwon kesal.

"Jangan membuat keributan Kibum. Aku tak melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan. Aku tak pernah memperkosamu. Yang ada kau yang sengaja melakukan ini semua bukan. Kau sengaja membawa sebotol wine ke rumahku dan mengajakku minum agar aku mabuk dan bisa kau rayu bukan." Tuduh Siwon balik. Kibum menatap tak percaya atas apa yang Siwon katakan berusan.

"Kau jangan berkata sembarangan, wine itu kubawa kemari karena aku malas menaruhnya dulu di rumahku dan kambali lagi ke mari. Semua ini karena kau Siwon, kau yang memaksaku minum banyak semalam. Kau pasti mengunakan kesempatan yang ada." Ucap Kibum membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah Kibum kalau kau memang menyukaiku katakan saja tak perlu melakukan hal licik seperti ini. terlalu kekanak-kanakan tahu." Cibir Siwon membuat Kibum kesal.

"Kau! Sudah ku katakan kalau... Huk... Hoek... Hoek..." Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Kibum terhenti saat ia merasakan mual di perutnya. Kibum merasa ia hendak muntah hingga akhirnya dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandir yang berada di dekat dapur dan memuntahkan apa saja yang bisa ia muntahkan pagi ini.

"Kibum kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon khawatir dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku... Hoek... Hoek... Hoek..." Kibum kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan percuma. Siwon yang khawatir pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengurut tengkuk Kibum dengan perlahan berharap perlakuannya itu dapat membuat Kibum sedikit merasa lega, "Perutku sakit sekali... Hoek... Hoek... Arght... Sakit." Ucap Kibum sambil meremas perutnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang meremas pergelangan tangan Siwon.

"Kibum kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon panik saat ia melihat Kibum merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sakit." Ucap Kibum pelan sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri mambuat Siwon panik seketika. Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan membawanya kembali ke ruang tamu, menidurkannya di atas sofa lalu memasangkan baju Kibum seadanya sebelum akhirnya Siwon mengotong tubuh Kibum lagi dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil pribadinya. Siwon masih sempat mengambil Minho sebelum akhirnya ia membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kibum langsung di tangani dan di periksa oleh beberapa dokter. Kurang lebih satu jam pemeriksaan itu selesai tapi hasil pemeriksaatnnya belum keluar. Kibum di masukan ke dalam ruang rawat inap dan di sana dengan sabar Siwon menunggunya hingga siuman. Sejam berlalu dan akhirnya Kibum pun sadar dari pingsannya membuat Siwon bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Siwon langsung memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Kibum.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Kibum lemah.

"Rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan di kamar mandiku." Jelas Siwon sebelum Kibum bertanya. Tak lama seorang dokter datang dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Kibum.

"Saya kenapa dok?" tanya Kibum pada dokter yang memeriksanya.

"Apa Tuan Kim semalam habis mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol?" Tanya sang dokter yang langsung diangguki lemah oleh Kibum, "Saya sarankan anda mulai berhenti mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol karena itu tak baik bagi janin di dalam rahim anda. Untung saja anda cepat di bawa kemari jadi anda dan bayi anda tak apa-apa." Jelas dokter tadi yang membuat Kibum dan Siwon terdiam lalu saling bertukar pandang.

"Janin?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Ne Tuan, istri anda sedang mengandung saat ini dan usianya baru dua minggu lebih. Saya harap anda lebih bisa menjaga istri anda lagi kali ini kalau kalian tak ingin terjadi apa pun pada calon anak kalian." Jelas dokter tadi yang membuat Siwon maupun Kibum terdiam kembali saking shocknya.

"Kibum hamil dok?" Tanya Siwon memastikan, sang dokter menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Siwon, "Bagaimana bisa? Di-diakan namja?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Kibum-ssi memang namja tapi dia memiliki rahim di dalam tubunya jadi wajar bukan kalau dia mengandung." Ucap dokter tadi ramah, "Maaf saya masih ada pekerjaan lagi, jadi saya tinggal. Permisi. Dan ah ya tuan, chukkae atas kehamilan istri anda." Ucap dokter tadi sambil menyalami Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi. Setelah kepergian sang dokter Kibum dan Siwon kembali saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau!" Ucap Siwon dan Kibum serta.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Siwon lagi.

"Brengsek!" Ucap Kibum juga di saat yang sama dengan Siwon. Kibum langsung membuang mukanya dari Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sendiri mengacak rambutnya freustasi.

"Kita harus membicarakan ini Kibum." Ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Sekarang aku hamil, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum sinis.

"Arght... Bagaimana bisa Kibum?" Tanya Siwon frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang brantakan.

"Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa jadi begini Siwon. Sekarang aku hamil dan ini jelas anakmu karena kau yang sudah dua kali memperkosaku. Aku mengandung anakmu, lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Lari dari tanggung jawab? Memaksaku mengugurkan bayi ini? Terserah kau saja aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Kibum pasrah.

"Aku tak sekeji itu sampai memaksamu membunuh darah dagingku sendiri." Balas Siwon.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Kibum. Siwon tampak berpikir sesaat membuat Kibum sedikit tak sabaran, "Yack! Choi Siwon!" Pekik Kibum kesal.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak dan membangunkan Minho begitu." Ucap Siwon sambil meliri Minho yang ia tidurkan di tas sofa.

"Makanya jangan acuhkan aku." Balas Kibum tak ingin disalahkan.

"Aku bukan sedang mengacuhkanmu, aku cuma sedang berfikir saja." Ucap Siwon.

"Lalu sekarang apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Kibum menatap Siwon serius.

"Aku tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab karena aku seorang pria karena itu aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku. Kibum... Ayo menikah." Ucap Siwon mantap membuat Kibum sedikit kaget dan matap tak percaya kearah Siwon.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Kibum, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, "Menikah?" Tanya Kibum lagi memastikan dan Siwon pun menganggukan kepalanya mantap, "Tanpa cinta?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Ne, awalnya kita memang menikah tanpa cinta tapi ayo kita mulai semua dari awal. Kita menikah, mulai menyukai dan mencintai satu sama lain, hidup bersama layaknya pasang suami istri normal hingga akhirnya kita bisa benar-benar saling mencintai dan berbagi dalam membesarkan anak-anak kita." Jelas Siwon. Kibum tampak terdiam memikirkan perkataan Siwon tadi, "Jadi bagaimana kau mau?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain? Jadi ayo mulai semua dari awal." Ucap Kibum. Siwon tersenyum pada Kibum dan dibalas oleh namja cantik tadi.

Keduanya pun memulai kehidupan baru mereka. Sebulan setelah kejadian itu Siwon menikahi Kibum di Belanda. Mereka mulai tingga di satu bangunan dan atap yang sama setelahnya bahkan tidur di ranjang yang sama. Kibum dan Siwon mencoba menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka layaknya pasangan suami istri normal. Mereka tetap berhubungan intim walau terkadang Kibum menolak karena belum terbiasa tapi lambat laun ia mulai terbiasa dengan status 'istri' dan 'umma' yang di sandangnya. Kibum melahirkan bayi laki-laki beberapa bulan kemudia menambah kebahagian di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil itu.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 01 November 2012, 01.09 PM.

Yosh selesai juga ini ff... #Mendesah panjang.  
Sebenarnya ini ff terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yaoi #LupaJudulnya. Tp kalau di manga aslinya tuh si seme ma si uke sama" py bayi 2 tahun n ga py istri. Pindah d satu bangunan yg sama, di manga aslinya jg ada adegan si uke nyusuin anak.a si seme (pas adegan ini mereka tukeran jaga anak), habis itu malam.a mrka mabuk n nc-an pagi".a si uke marah" ga jls. tapi sayang ending.a ga sesuai harapan kr si uke ma seme.a ga nyatu, si uke hrs pindah k kota lain lagi. tp taktir berkata lain, bbrp tahun kemudian (kl ga slh 3 tahun kmdian) mrka pindah di hari yg sama ke satu kompleks perumahan, rumah mereka sebelahan. dan yg buat daku bingung kenapa si uke bawa dua anak yg satu usia 5 tahun n yg satu lg usia 2 tahun tp satu pun di antara mereka ttp ga ada yg py istri. daku jg mikir itu uke pindah ke kota lain dalam ke adaan ngisi. Tapi ga tahu jg sih al.a q jg cuma baca sekilas aja #EfekBacaDiSaatGaMood.

Mungkin kalau sempat Dean bakal buat sequel ff ini #TumbenBuatSeqTanpaDiMinta#

Q & A:

Q: Kibum bakalan hamil ga? Minho belum bisa ngomong ya?  
A: Kibum hamil kok. Minho sebenarnya udh bisa ngomong. tapi sayangnya dia cuma dapet peran tidur aja sih ahahaha...

Q: Seme Island update.a kapan? mw satu" / langsung update chap 21-26 sekaligus?  
A: Di usahakan updatenya bareng dg ff ini #Di usahakan lho. Updatenya atu" ne...

Q: Minho mimpi apaan sampe ga bangun" waktu SiBum berantem?  
A: Dia ga mimpi apa" kok, org dia tidur gara" Dean kasih obat tidur.

Q: FF YunJae yg Only U di lanjut dong,  
A: huft... kaya.a kaga bkl daku lanjutin di sini, al.a it ff udh q edit buat d jadiin novel (Dalam bentuk straight tentu.a bkn yaoi)


	5. My Pervert Husband: Chapter 1

Tittle: My Pervert Husband.

Sequel: My Neighbor.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

Choi Minho SHINee

Choi Minki / Ren NU'EST.

Chap: 1 of 2.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Mpreg.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Ku rasa Minki sudah cukup besar untuk punya adik, jadi bagaimana kalau kita beri Minho dan Minki adik lagi?" Tanya Siwon penuh harapan._

_o0o_ Chapter 1 _o0o_

_Kibum Pov…_

Siapa yang menyangka tiga tahun terlewati dengan begitu banyak cerita dan kenangan-kenangan baru yang kami ciptakan. Tiga tahun sudah aku menyandang marga Choi sebagai marga baruku setelah pernikahanku dengan dia, tiga tahun sudah aku menjadi istri sah dari seorang Choi Siwon dan tiga tahun sudah aku menjadi umma untuk Minho dan Minki. Padahal awal pernikahan kami ini tanpa cinta, kami menikah karena kecelakaan. Aku hamil setelah dua kali kami mabuk dan berhubungan intim. Siapa yang mengira namja sepertiku akan mengandung sebuah janin di dalam tubuhnya, aku saja tak pernah membayangkannya sampai semua terjadi dengan begitu nyata.

Setelah pernikahan kami Siwon memaksaku agar keluar dari kantor tempatku bekerja dan fokus menjadi seorang umma yang baik untuk kedua anak kami. Anak pertama kami Minho sudah berumur lima tahun saat ini dan anak kedua kami sudah dua tahun. Minho bukanlah anak kandungku dengan Siwon melainkan anak dari adik Siwon yang diadopsinya, tapi biar bagaimana pun Minho sudah kuanggap seperti anak kandungku sendiri Karena sejak kecil dia sudah berada di bawah pengasuhanku.

Menjadi seorang istri dan umma awalnya sangat sulit ku lakukan, awalnya aku masih tak bisa terbiasa dengan posisiku sebagai seorang istri yang wajib 'melayani' suaminya dalam segala hal apa lagi kalau suamimu sangat mengesalkan seperti Siwon. Aku juga masih merasa aneh saat mengandung dan melahirkan Minki, dan mengurus Minho serta Minki di waktu yang bersamaan itu sangat merepotkan apa lagi jarak umur mereka terlalu dekat dan keduanya sama-sama manja serta butuh perhatian lebih dariku.

"Minho-ah, kenapa diam saja? Cepat habiskan makanan di dalam piringmu," Suruhku pada Minho yang sedari tadi Cuma mengaduk-aduk makanan di dalam piringnya sambil menekuk wajahnya kesal, "Apa makanannya tak enak?" tanyaku, dengan cepat Minho mengelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa kau memainkan makananmu seperti itu?" tanyaku sabar sambil menyuapi Minki bubur bayi.

"Umma, kenapa appa belum pulang?" Tanya Minho seraya menatapku.

"Appa-mu ada acara di kantornya jadi malam ini appa tak akan makan di rumah bersama kita seperti biasa," Jelasku sambil mengelap bibir belepotan Minki, "Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu." Suruhku lagi dan kembali menyuapi Minki.

"Umma suapi aku juga." Pinta Minho sambil menyodorkan piringnya padaku, aku menghela nafas pelan lalu meraih piring Minho dan mulai menyuapinya bergantian dengan Minki. Huft, repotnya punya dua anak yang dua-duanya terlalu manja begini padahal dua-duanya namja.

"Umma." Panggil Minho.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanyaku seraya menyuapi Minho.

"Belikan aku PSP." Ucap Minho ditengah-tengah ia yang sedang mengunyah nasi di dalam mulutnya.

"Minho minta saja sama appa nanti ne." Ucapku sambil mengusap rambut Minho dan kembali menyuapinya hingga makanan di dalam piringnya tadi habis. Setelah selesai Minho langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu dan mulai menghidupkan TV. Sedangkan aku langsung membereskan meja makan, membawa semua piring-piring kotor ke dapur untuk di cuci nanti setelah aku menidurkan Minki.

"Aigoo, Minki sudah mengantuk ne?" Tanyaku pada putra keduaku yang tampan mulai mengentuk di kursi bayinya, "Kita tidur saja ne. Kajja!" Ucapku lalu mengendong Minki dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarku dan Siwon.

Ku baringkan Minki di atas ranjang di dalam box bayinya yang besarnya hampir sama dengan besar rangjangku dan Siwon. Minki masih sempat bermain-main sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatiku dan menyingkap bajuku. Seperti biasa Minki punya kebiasaan mengemut nippleku sebelum ia tidur, kalau tidak begitu dia tak akan bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Umma." Rengek Minho yang ikut naik keatas ranjang Minki. Minho memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan tetap bermanja-manja di sana.

"Shhhttt… Jangan ribut nanti Minki tak jadi tidur sayang." Ucapku pada Minho yang malah mempoutkan bibirnya manja.

"Umma aku juga mau." Ucap Minho sambil mengelus nipple kiriku yang tak sedang di emut Minki.

"Minhokan sudah besar masa mau juga? Apa tak malu dengan teman-teman nanti?" tanyaku mengoda anak pertamaku tadi.

"Minho juga mau umma." Rengek Minho lagi dengan nada sedikit keras yang sempat membuat Minki sedikit tersentak kaget tapi tak membangunkannya.

"Ssshhttt… Lihat, Minki hampir bangun tadi." Ucapku pada Minho yang malah semakin merengek, "Minho, kau sudah besar. Hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu. Sebentar lagi Minho masuk elementary school, apa tak malu kalau teman-teman Minho tahu kalau Minho masih menyusu pada ummanya?" tanyaku pada Minho dengan niat mengoda tapi Minho malah ngambek.

"Umma tak sayang Minho lagi, umma Cuma sayang Minki saja." Ucap Minho sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkanku yang Cuma bisa melongo. Bagaimana bisa anak berumur lima tahun bersikap seperti itu? Pasti itu gara-gara Wonnie, Wonnie harus mulai menghilangkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya itu agar tak menular ke anak-anak.

Lima menit kemudian aku menyudahi acara menyusui Minki tadi karena kulihat anak keduaku itu sudah pulas tertidur. Setelah menyelimutinya aku keluar dari dalam kamar, mematikan TV yang tadi di hidupkan Minho lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar Minho. Kulihat anak pertamaku itu tengah bergulung dengan selimut di atas ranjangnya sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut tadi.

"Minho-ah." Rayuku sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya, "Minho marah pada umma ne?" tanyaku sabar sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minho dengan perlahan tapi Minho tetap menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tadi.

"Umma menyebalkan!" Teriak Minho dari dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Hei, hei, tatap umma saat Minho bicara pada umma," Ucapku sambil menyikap selimut yang menutupi wajah Minho, "Aigoo, kenapa anak umma menangis?" tanyaku sambil mengusap air mata Minho yang membanjiri wajah memerahnya.

"Hiks… Hiks… itu karena umma jahat pada Minho… Hiks… Hiksss… Umma tak sayang lagi pada Minho." Ucap anakku tadi sambil terisak kecil.

"Aigo, siapa bilang umma tak sayang pada Minho?" tanyaku sambil naik keatas ranjang Minho dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya lalu memeluk tubuh kecil putraku tadi.

"Hiks… Umma selalu menolak apa yang Minho minta Hiks… kalau… kalau tidak menolak umma selalu menyuruh Minho minta pada appa hiks… umma Cuma sayang pada Minki… hikss… hiksss… apa Minho bukan anak umma makanya umma tak sayang pada Minho?" Tanya Minho di tengah isak tangisnya membuatku terdiam. Minho memang bukan anak kandungku tapi aku tak pernah membencinya aku bahkan selalu mencoba bersikap adil antara ia dan Minki. Biar bagaimana pun Minho tetap anakku walau bukan aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya.

"Aniya Minho anak umma kok." Ucap sambil menarik tubuh kecil Minho ke dalam pelukanku, "Maafkan umma ne, umma sudah jahat pada Minho." Ucapku sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Minho beberapa kali, "Besok Minho sekolah, sebaiknya Minho tidur ne." rayuku, Minho menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi Minho mau seperti Minki." Pinta Minho sambil menatap wajahku dengan tatapan memelasnya yang sulit untuk di abaikan itu.

"Ne arrasho." Ucapku lalu mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih yang ku kenakan, Minho tak membuang-buang waktu dia langsung mengemut Nipple kiriku hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas. Setelah Minho tertidur aku langsung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang tadi tertunda, mencuci piring dan peralatan masak yang ku gunakan.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Jam Sembilan lewat pintu rumah terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Karena ada pesta di kantornya tadi ia jadi pulang terlambat dan tak bisa makan malam bersama istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Bummie, aku pulang. Kau dimana?" Tanya Siwon seraya berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil melongarkan dan membuka dasinya. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sang istri, "Bummie kau dimana?" panggil Siwon lagi seraya menaruh jas, dasi dan tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku di dapur Wonnie, jangan teriak-teriak nanti anak-anak bangun. Mereka baru saja tertidur tadi." Sahut Kibum dari arah dapur. Siwon tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak menemui istrinya, pemandangan pertama yang di temukannya adalah punggung sang istri yang kini sedang mencuci piring. Siwon mendekati Kibum lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang membuat Kibum sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Siwon tadi, "Wonnie kau membuatku terkejut, jangan suka tiba-tiba memelukku seperti itu." Ucap Kibum yang dibalas cengiran oleh Siwon.

"Maaf Nyonya Choi yang cantik." Rayu Siwon sambil menengelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Kibum.

"Wonnie jangan begini aku sedang cuci piring, kau duduk saja di sana dan jangan ganggu aku. Nanti pekerjaanku tak akan selesai-selesai kalau ka uterus mengangguku." Ucap Kibum yang tampaknya tak di hiraukan oleh Siwon.

"Aniya, biarkan seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Siwon yang dibalas decakan kesal Kibum tapi walaupun begitu Kibum tetap membiarkan Siwon memeluknya dari belakang.

"Wonnie sudah makan? Atau kau masih lapar lagi? Nanti ku siapkan makanan kalau kau mau." Ucap Kibum seraya sedikit melirik kearah Siwon.

"Aniya, aku masih kenyang. Tadi atasanku mengadakan pesta kecil untukku karena aku berhasil memenangkan tender besar dengan salah satu klient perusahan." Jelas Siwon yang masih asik memeluki tubuh Kibum, "Oh ya, gajiku di naikan dan aku mendapat bonus besar juga jadi aku bisa membelikan apa pun yang kau mau." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku rumah baru, apartement ini terlalu kecil untuk kita tinggali berempat." Ucap Kibum seraya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

"Ne baiklah, akhir pekan nanti kita cari apartemet seperti apa yang kau mau." Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kibum, "Tapi sebelumnya aku juga mau mendapatkan hadiah darimu untuk kerja kerasku selama ini." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Hais, memangnya kau ingin apa dariku Wonnie? Hampir setiap malam aku melayanimu lalu apa lagi yang kau mau?" Tanya Kibum menatap wajah Siwon serius. Siwon sedikit membenarkan cara berdirinya, menarik pinggang Kibum mendekat kearahnya dan menatap kedua mata Kibum penuh harapan.

"Ku rasa Minki sudah cukup besar untuk punya adik, jadi bagaimana kalau kita beri Minho dan Minki adik lagi?" Tanya Siwon penuh harapan.

"Aish, jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh Wonnie." Ucap Kibum malas dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Siwon lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mencuci piring.

"Itu bukan permintaan yang aneh Bummie. Aku masih sanggup kok membiayai seorang anak lagi. Jadi ayolah, aku benar-benar ingin punya anak lagi." Rayu Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum lagi dari belakang.

"Umur Minki masih dua tahun, tunggu dia sedikit lebih besar baru aku mau memenuhi permintaanmu itu." Ucap Kibum dengan wajah datanrnya membuat Siwon mendesah kecewa.

"Ne, ne baiklah. Kalau begitu layani aku sekarang." Ucap Siwon yang mulai mengecupi leher Kibum.

"Wonnie hentikan, setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini dulu dan kau tunggulah di kamar." Ucap Kibum sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Siwon tapi sayangnya Siwon tak mau perduli, namja tampan tadi malah semakin gencar mengecupi leher dan bahu Kibum serta memainkan Nipple namja cantik tadi.

"Aniya, aku mau sekarang. Kau masih bisa mencuci semua itu besok pagi jadi sekarang layani aku." Ucap Siwon memaksa sambil membalikan tubuh Kibum lalu menangkup bibir namja cantik tadi dengan bibirnya. Kibum tak menolak saat Siwon melumat bibirnya dengan ganas tapi dia pun tak ingin membalasnya membuat Siwon sedikit kesal.

"Wonnie jangan." Cegah Kibum dengan percuma. Siwon mendorong tubuhnya keatas meja makan dan terus melumatt bibirnya dengan kedua tangan yang begerilya di bagian dadanya, "Aaahhh… Wonnie." Erang Kibum saat Siwon mencubit kedua nipplenya secara bergantian, "Wonnie sudah ku katakan jangan aaahhh…" Siwon tak suka penolakan Kibum dengan segaja ia malah meremas kejantanan Kibum yang masih terlapisi oleh celana tadi seraya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang Kibum kenakan dengan tangan kananya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku menginginkanmu sekarang bukan, aku tak suka kau tolak Bummie. Kau itu istriku sudah sewajarnya kau melayaniku." Ucap Siwon dengan tatapan kesalnya pada Kibum.

"Ne, Ne, Wonnie, tapi jangan disini. Aku takut Minho tiba-tiba bangun dan memergoki kita. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sangat sensitive sekali dengan keadaan sekitarnya." Jelas Kibum menghentikan Siwon, Siwon mengendus kesal lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum yang ia tindih di atas meja makan.

"Ne, Ne, ayo pindah ke kamar kalau begitu." Ajak Siwon dengan wajahnya yang terlihat masam.

"Kau jangan marah sayang. Tunggu, aku cuci tangan dulu setelahnya kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Kibum sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi tersenyum manis. Kibum langsung beranjak mencuci tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia di gendong Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, "Jangan berisik, nanti Minki bangun. Kalau dia bangun kau tak akan dapat apa-apa." Ucap Kibum saat Siwon membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu membawa dan membaringkan Kibum dengan perlahan diatas ranjang mereka.

"Wonnie." Protes Kibum saat Siwon mulai memcumbu lehernya lagi, di dorongnya tubuh Siwon dengan perlahan.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 01 November 2012, 02.11 AM.


	6. My Pervert Husband: Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

"_Sudah ku bilang aku menginginkanmu sekarang bukan, aku tak suka kau tolak Bummie. Kau itu istriku sudah sewajarnya kau melayaniku." Ucap Siwon dengan tatapan kesalnya pada Kibum._

"_Ne, Ne, Wonnie, tapi jangan disini. Aku takut Minho tiba-tiba bangun dan memergoki kita. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sangat sensitive sekali dengan keadaan sekitarnya." Jelas Kibum menghentikan Siwon, Siwon mengendus kesal lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum yang ia tindih di atas meja makan._

"_Ne, Ne, ayo pindah ke kamar kalau begitu." Ajak Siwon dengan wajahnya yang terlihat masam._

"_Kau jangan marah sayang. Tunggu, aku cuci tangan dulu setelahnya kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Kibum sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi tersenyum manis. Kibum langsung beranjak mencuci tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia di gendong Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, "Jangan berisik, nanti Minki bangun. Kalau dia bangun kau tak akan dapat apa-apa." Ucap Kibum saat Siwon membuka pintu kamar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu membawa dan membaringkan Kibum dengan perlahan diatas ranjang mereka._

"_Wonnie." Protes Kibum saat Siwon mulai memcumbu lehernya lagi, di dorongnya tubuh Siwon dengan perlahan._

_o0o_

Tittle: My Pervert Husband.

Sequel: My Neighbor.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

Choi Minho SHINee

Choi Minki / Ren NU'EST.

Chap: 2 of 2.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Humor, Mpreg.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Ku rasa Minki sudah cukup besar untuk punya adik, jadi bagaimana kalau kita beri Minho dan Minki adik lagi?" Tanya Siwon penuh harapan._

_o0o_ Chapter 2 _o0o_

"Apa lagi Nyonya Choi? Kau membuatku frustasi." Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya membuat Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Kunci dulu pintunya, kau tak ingin kehilangan waktu bersenang-senangmu karena sebuah ganguan kecil bukan?" Tanya Kibum santai.

"Ne, Ne, tapi setelah ini jangan hentikan aku lagi." Ucap Siwon kesal, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya Siwon beranjak menutup pintu kamar mereka, "Cepat buka seluruh bajumu Bummie." Suruh Siwon seraya menatap Kibum yang terbaring diatas ranjang mereka, Siwon tengah bersandar di pintu saat ini.

"Ne, dasar tak romantic." Ucap Kibum yang mendudukan tubuhnya lalu mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuangnya begitu saja keatas lantai, Siwon masih setia melihat apa yang Kibum lakukan.

"Keromantisanku sudah menguap untuk malam ini Bummie, salahmu sendiri yang membuatku frustasi." Balas Siwon santai sambil membuka satu persatu kain di tubuhnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang terduduk tanpa busana di atas tempat tidur, "Suck it baby." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan kejantananya di depan wajah Kibum.

Dengan perlahan Kibum mengengam kejantanan Siwon yang masih tertidur namun sudah terlihat besar itu lalu meremas dan mengocoknya pelan membuat perlahan demi perlahan kejantanan Siwon bangun. Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati permukanan kejantanan Siwon yang sudah benar-benar tegang saat ini. Kibum terlus melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa menit membuat Siwon mengerang nikmat. Lidah Kibum menjelajahi kejantanan Siwon dari pangkal hingga ke lubang kecil yang mulai mengeluar precum.

"Aaahh masukan ke dalam mulutmu Bummie aaahhh… aahhh…" Pinta Siwon, Kibum pun menurut dan langsung memasukan kejantanan Siwon yang besar ke dalam mulutnya membuat pipi Kibum tampak mengembung. Kibum memaju mundurkan kejantanan Siwon di dalam rongga mulutnya membuat sang suami terus mendesah nikmat.

"Hentikan Bummie, aku tak mau keluar di dalam mulutmu." Ucap Siwon yang langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam mulut Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi sedikit mendesah kecewa, "Jangan kecewa begitu, nanti aku akan memberikanmu yang lebih nikmat lagi." Ucap Siwon seraya mendorong tubuh Kibum baring diatas ranjang, menindihnya dan melumat bibir Kibum.

Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum setelah sebelumnya ia melumat dengan jalas bibir tipi situ lalu menjelajahi leher, bahu dan dada Kibum untuk meninggalkan banyak tanda merah keunguan yang tak akan hilang dalam seminggu ini sebelum akhirnya bibir Siwon semakin turun kebawah dan singah di kejantanan Kibum yang juga sudah menengang dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum karena tadi sempat di kocok dan di remas oleh Siwon saat namja tampan itu malahap bibir tipisnya.

"Aaahhh… aaahhh… aaahhh… Wonnie aaahh… jangan mempermainkanku aaahhh… aaaahhh…" Ucap Kibum di tengah erangannya saat Siwon menjilati permukaan miliknya yang terasa begitu sensitive.

"Aku sedang tak mempermainkamu Bumme, aku hanya memberimu kenikmatan saja." Balas Siwon di tengah-tengah kegaitannya membuat Kibum geram.

"Masukan ke dalam mulutmu Wonnie, palli." Ucap Kibum kesal dan sesekali mendesah. Siwon tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya memasukan kejantanan Kibum ke dalam mulutnya membuat namja cantik tadi terus mendesahkan namanya.

"Wonnie aaahh… aaahh… Won… aaahh… aahhh… uuggghh uughhha… aaahh… Lebih cepat aaahhh… aaahh.. Aku… aaahhh aakkkuuu… aaahh.. aaahh… Wonnieeee…" Erangan panjang keluarr dari bibir Kibum saat cairan hangat berwarna putih kental itu mengalir dari miliknya ke dalam mulut Siwon dan di telah setengah oleh sang suami. Siwon beranjak melumat bibir Kibum setelahnya membuat separuh dari cairan Kibum masuk ke dalam mulut namja cantik tadi yang mau tak mau ia telan juga.

"Manis seperti biasa." Ucap Siwon memuji sambil menjilati sudut-sudut bibir Kibum, "Aku lakukan hal yang paling hebat dari ini." Ajak Siwon sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Kibum yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya lemah sebelum Siwon membuka lebar kedua kakinya hingga membuat ia mengangkan.

"Tunggu." Cegah Kibum saat Siwon berniat memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang surga sang istri, "Gunakan ini." Ucap Kibum di tengah nafasnya yang masih memburu sambil menepuk dada Siwon dan memberikan benda yang ia ambil dari laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Kondom?" Tanya Siwon malas, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya yakin.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi bukan, gunakan kalau kau masih mau melanjutkan ini." Ucap Kibum santai membuat Siwon mendesah panjang dan sedikit bergumam pelan, "Palli gunakan, kau lama sekali." Ucap Kibum tak sabaran.

"Ne, Ne, sabar." Ucap Siwon sambil memasangkan karet pengaman tadi di miliknya yang sudah benar-benar tegang itu, "Sudah bukan." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjukan kejantanannya yang Siwon tempur dengan helm andalannya. Kibum tertawa pelan lalu menarik wajah Siwon dan melumat bibir sang suami berharap itu dapat meredakan sedikit rasa kesal suaminya tadi. Siwon mulai terbawa suasana dan melupakan rasa kesalnya serta mulai membalas lumatan Kibum.

"UGH… Wonnie pelan-pelan." Ucap Kibum seraya memeluk erat tubuh sang suami saat Siwon mulai menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Hampir setiap malam mereka melakukan kegiatan rutin suami istri ini tapi hole Kibum tetap saja terasa sempit bila di rasuki milik Siwon yang ukurannya tak tanggung-tanggung itu.

"Ne maaf, rilekskan tubuhmu Bummie. Kau menjepitku terlalu kuat, aku tak bisa bergerak." Ucap Siwon seraya mengecupi dada Kibum lalu mengemut nipplenya membuat Kibum medesah terus menerus.

"Aaahhh… aaahh… Wonnniieeee… aaahh… aaah… AARRGGHHH…" Erang Kibum saat Siwon memasukan seluruh miliknya ke dalam tubuh Kibum dalam sekali hentakan.

"Pabo Wonnie, berapa kali harus ku bilang pelan-pelan." Kelas Kibum seraya memukul dada Siwon pelan membuat namja tampan tadi terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Kalau sudah tak tahan mana ingat lagi Bummie." Ucap Siwon yang mulai memaju mundurkan pinggunya membuat tubuh Kibum bergetar setiap kali hentakan-hentakan keras ia dapatkan di hole sempitnya yang kini terisi penuh dengan milik sang suami.

"Aaaahh… aaahh… aaahh… Wonniieee… harddeeerr… pllleeeaaseee…" pinta Kibum sambil meremas rambut Siwon. Siwon semakin cepat menghentak-hentakan pinggungnya seraya mengulum nipple Kibum bergantian membuat sang istri terus meracau nikmat.

"Lebih cepat Wonnie aaahhh… aaaahh… aaahh… harrderrr.. aaahh… aaah…" Erang Kibum tiada henti memenuhi kamar mereka.

"Kau tetap saja sempit Bummie." Puji Siwon yang sesekali ikut mendesah merasakan kenikmatan saat dinding-dinding hole Kibum meremas kejantanannya.

"Wonnie… lebih keras… aaahh… lebih dalam… aaahh.. aaahh… aahh.." Racau Kibum saat Siwon semakin cepat mengerakan pinggangnya dan menusukan miliknya lebih dalam pada hole Kibum. Sesaat Siwon menghentikan pergerakannya, ia menarik satu kaki Kibum dan menaruhnya di bahunya lalu mulai mengenjoti hole Kibum lagi dalam posisi tubuh Kibum yang menyamping ke kiri.

"Aaahhh… aaahh… aaahh… Wonnieee aaahh… aaahhh… Wonnn aaahhh… aaahh…" Bosan dengan gaya itu Siwon membalikan tubuh Kibum lalu menarik pinggulnya membuat posisi doggy style lalu kembali mengerakan pinggulnya lagi membuat kejantanannya kembali keluar masuk ke dalam hole Kibum membuat Kibum terus mendesah panjang saat ujung kejantanan Siwon berkali-kali menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"Wonniee… aaahhh…. Aaahh… aakkkuu ttaaakk… tahannn… wannaa cccuumm aaaaarrgghhhttt…" Erangan panjang keluar dari bibir Kibum saat ia mendapatkan klimaks keduanya. Tubuh Kibum jatuh ke ranjang tapi Siwon kembali membalikan tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam hole Kibum.

"Jangan pikir ini selesai Bummie, aku masih tegang dan belum keluar sama sekali." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap kearah Kibum yang wajahnya sudah memerah dengan peluh di mana-mana, dada Kibum naik turun dengan cepat pertanda nafasnya tak teratur. Siwon kembali mengocok dan meremas kejantanan Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi kembali tegang dalam sesaat, Siwon tersenyum senang saat melihat sang istri kembali bergairah. Siwon pun mulai mengerakan pinggunglanya lagi bahkan pergerakannya kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Siwon tahu kibum sudah lelah jadi ia tak ingin lebih lama menyiksa Kibum di atas ranjang.

"Wonniiee… aaahhh… aaahh… aaahh… selesaikan dengan cepat aaahahhh… aaahh… aku ingin keluar lagi." Ucap Kibum sambil terus mendesah.

"Sebentar lagi Bummie." Ucap Siwon yang semakin mengila dengan sodokan demi sodokannya yang membuat tubuh Kibum terhentak-hentak kasar. Kibum pun terus mendesahkan nama sang suaminya setiap kali kenikmatan yang Siwon berikan ia rasakan.

"Wonnie AAARRGGHHTTT…" Erang Kibum panjang seraya menumpahkan kembali larva panasnya di dada Siwon dan tubuhnya. Selang tak lama kemudian Siwon menghentakan miliknya begitu dalam dan menyemburkan larvanya di dalam tubuh sang istri. Kibum melenguh pelan saat ia merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, dan selang beberapa menit akhirnya Kibum sadar dengan perbuatan Siwon.

"Wonnie kau." Ucap Kibum terengah-engah sambil menatap tajam Siwon yang kini menindih tubuhnya seraya tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Mianhae Nyonya Choi." Ucap Siwon tersenyum tak berdosa sambil menunjukan kondom yang seharusnya ia gunakan tadi ke depan wajah Kibum sebelum mengecup bibir terbuka Kibum yang tampak shock. Tadi Siwon memang mengenakan kondom seperti yang Kibum perintahkan tapi sebelum ia memasukan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Kibum, Siwon sempat melepaskannya. Salahkan sendiri Kibum terlalu menikmati permainannya hingga tak sadar sama sekali. Sudah sejak lama Siwon menginginkan seorang anak lagi tapi Kibum selalu menolak kalau begini caranya sang istri tak mungkin menolak kalau nanti ia hamil lagi bukan.

"Choi Siwon kau benar-benar licik. Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku." ucap Kibum yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Siwon dari atas tubuhnya dengan percuma karena Siwon malah memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Yack! Choi Siwon!" teriak Kibum.

"Jangan berteriak nanti Minki bangun, sebaiknya kita tidur, Kajja." Ucap Siwon seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi punggungnya. Siwon masih setia berada diatas tubuh polos Kibum seraya mengemut nipple kanan sang istri dan mulai memejamkan matanya meninggalkan Kibum yang menatapnya kesal sebelum akhirnya Kibum pun ikut tertidur saking lelahnya. Keduanya tidur dalam keadaan tanpa busana, saling berpelukan dan tubuh yang masih menyatu.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Ekstra Story…

Pagi yang cerah di rumah baru keluarga Choi tak secerah keadaan sang nyonya pemiliknya. Kini sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah Siwon dan Kibum tampan duduk di meja conter saling berhadap-hadapan dan saling bertatap-tatapan dengan aura pembunuh di sekitar mereka.

Brak…

Kibum membantik pisau dapur di atas meja conter mambuat Siwon terlonjak kaget dan bergidik ngeri melihat aura kelam sang istri.

"Sudahlah Bummie, belum tentukan hasilnya positif dalam sekali percobaan." Ucap Siwon takut-takut.

"Kau tak ingat sejarah Minki? Kau membuatnya dalam sekali percobaan bukan." Ucap Kibum sinis, Siwon menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Siapa tahu kali ini berbeda." Bujuk Siwon lagi.

Sebenarnya keadaan tubuh Kibum sedang tak baik akhir-akhir ini, ia sering merasakan gejala aneh seperti saat ia awal-awal mengandung Minki dulu. Karena itulah ia memutuskan mencoba mengunakan test pack untuk memastikan kekahawatirannya itu, hingga akhirnya di sinilah ia dan Siwon saat ini. Duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja conter dengan sebuah test pack yang dibalikan dan sebuah pisau di atas meja conter tadi. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kibum baru saja mengetes urinnya dengan test pack itu tapi hingga setengah jam terlewati Kibum maupun Siwon belum ada yang mengetahui hasilnya karena test pack tadi tetap di tempatnya terbalik dan tertutupi oleh selembar tissue.

"Ku potong 'itu'mu kalau sampai aku hamil lagi. Sudah kukatakan aku belum siap punya anak lagi bukan." Ucap Kibum sinis seraya menatap Siwon tajam membuat sang suami semakin mengkerut ketakutan.

"Mianhae." Ucap Siwon memelas. Kibum tak menghiraukannya ia mulai memeriksa test pack yang terabaikan tadi. Tubuh Kibum membeku di tempat saat ia melihat dua garis merah tertera pada test pack yang kini berada di dalam gengamannya. Siwon menelan salivanya saat mengetahu hasil dari test pack tadi.

"Choi Siwon!" ucap Kibum penuh penekanan seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan mengengam erat pisau di tangannya.

"Bummie, mianhae." Ucap Siwon melarikan diri hingga menyebabkan ia dan Kibum berputar-putar di meja conter saling kejar dan mengejar.

"Berhenti kau." Ucap Kibum dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Bummie ampun, maafkan aku." Ucap Siwon yang terus menghindar dari Kibum.

"Ku bilang berhenti." Ucap Kibum yang semakin kesal.

"Bummie jangan lari-lari itu tak baik untuk anak kita yang ada di dalam perutmu." Rayu Siwon dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Choi! Siwon!" Ucap Kibum penuh penekanan, akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap Siwon tapi dengan cepat Siwon mengengam tangannya yang memagang pisau. Siwon meraih pisau tadi dan membuangnya jauh-jauh sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Kibum dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Mianhae ne, mianhae. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua sudah terjadi, masa kau mau mengugurkan kandunganmu?" Tanya Siwon seraya menghapus air mata Kibum yang entah kapan turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku masih punya hati bodoh, mana mungkin aku mau membunuh anakku sendiri." Ucap Kibum di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu berada di sisimu." Ucap Siwon lalu mengecupi kedua kelopak mata Kibum bergantian.

"Aku hanya belum siap Wonnie, Minho dan Minki masih kecil. Kau mau menyiksaku?" Tanya Kibum seraya memukul dada Siwon pelan.

"Aniya, bukan seperti itu sayang. Kalau kau lelah aku akan menyuruh Hyung-ku pulang ke korea untuk membantumu mengasuh mereka, ottokhe?" Tanya Siwon sambil menagkup wajah Kibum.

"Memangnya Heechul hyung mau pulang ke korea, ku dengan ia punya kekasih di China sana." Ucap Kibum manja.

"Akan ku pastikan ia mau sayang, jadi jangan menangis lagi ne." Ucap Siwon seraya menghapus air mata Kibum dan mengecup bibir sang istri. "Saranghae Nyonya Choi Kibum." Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Nado Tuan Choi babo." Balas Kibum dengan nada manjanya lalu memeluk tubuh sang suami erat.

_o0o_ Fin _o0o_

Date: 01 November 2012, 02.11 AM.


End file.
